Transcended Bodens
Transcended Bodens (초월 9보덴, chowol 9boden) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Storm Bear (09/Oct) *2nd Wave: Chaser Tracy & Bliss Foxy (24/Nov) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: Normal attack effect * Green indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) List of confirmed Boden materials Transcended Storm Bear #'Dragon Slayer ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Removes buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 3767% damage. Additionally, stuns hit enemies for 8 seconds. Grants 10 Rage to Storm Bear. 17.9 sec #'The Power of the Flame' (Active 2) Grants entire allied party 30% damage reduction for 10 seconds and increases their ATK by 570%. Additionally grants a shield that stuns attackers for 5 seconds. 22.1 sec #'Roar of the Soul' (Active 3) Concentrates all enemies' attacks on Storm Bear (Taunt). Grants him 50% damage reduction for and increases his Rage by 100%. 26.2 sec #''"Rage Mode"'' (Passive 1) Unlocks "Rage Mode" upon full Rage. When in rage mode, all enemies' attacks concentrate on Storm Bear (Taunt) for 30 seconds. During that duration he gains , but is unable to receive shields. Also, increases his ATK by 90% every second during its duration and inflicts 5% damage back to attackers (reflect) (?). During "Rage Mode", he cannot use "Roar of the Soul" but inflicts 200% bleeding damage (Read Notes) every 8 seconds. Additonaly, when his HP reaches 0 or the duration of this skill ends, it returns him to his state before "Rage Mode". (Read Notes) #''Dragon's Soul'' (Passive 2) Gains 2 Rage every time he is attacked. for entire allied party and increases entire enemy party's (basically a 30% physical reduction debuff). For every Transcended Boden in the party, gains additional for party. Also, reduces enemy's Defense Penetration by 50% and Storm Bear's received damage by 20%. #''Immortal Soul'' (MAX) During "Rage Mode" Storm Bear will now recover 30% of his damage inflicted, increase his STA by three folds and 50% Debuff reduction. Also, his every second ATK increase is doubled. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases STR and Rage. Notes:Bleeding damage may be the Buff Icons for the bleeding damage type I but it is unknown how it inflicts (and whether it stops/reduces HP recovery). But be told that it is not damage over time, in this case. The return to state before the skill probably doesn't include buffs and debuffs, but simply refers to his HP, as seen with Storm Bear's deity version which made him so popular. Also, When in "Rage Mode" his portrait will change as well (see image right) He has a resource bar underneath his HP bar, which shows his "Rage" in orange. It reaches its maximum at 100 "Rage". Transcended Chaser Tracy #'Hunter's Mark ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6983% damage to an enemy and inflicts the target with the "Hunter's Token" debuff for 6.8 seconds. The mark causes the enemy to permanatly take . The mark is immune to dispel but can only be inflicted upon one enemy at a time. 10.6 sec #'Explosive Mines ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Sets one "Snare Trap" on allied members/on the side of the allies. The trap explode when allies are hit with Melee damage, upon which it removes all buffs from the enemy and inflicts 9100% damage. Also, blows them out of the battlefiled with 100% chance for 3 seconds (Read Notes). When Chaser Tracy sets up the traps, the party receives full immunity for 8 seconds. 13.7 sec #'Forest Sniper ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Allows Chaser Tracy to continue attacks on enemies that have been blown away by traps. She attacks the blown enemies 4 times with a speed of 0.5 second per attack, inflicting 9600% damage and . During her attacks on those, she gains full immunity and cannot be damaged by enemies. Interrupts the attacks immediatly upon the target's death. 5 sec #''Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)'' (Passive 1) When Chaser Tracy is attacked by Melee damage, Ursa inflicts 6432% damage to the attacker with a set rate. Also, will then remove all buffs and knock the enemy up into the air for 3 seconds. 11 sec #''Blessings of Nature'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's DEX by 10% and decreases entire enemy party's DEX by 30%. Increases DEX by 10% for each Transcended Boden in the party. Additionally, her attacks hit with 100% Accuracity. #''A Joke'' (MAX) Is able to set up 3 "Snare Traps" upon casting, and doubles each trap's damage. Also decreases entire allied party's received Melee damage by 30%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases DEX for self. Notes: The enemies which are blown out of the battlefield could be compared to Atlas' Nuclear Punch. However, the interesting part is that Chaser Tracy will still attack them, due to her 3rd Active. Ursa's Nuclear Punch is a reference to Atlas, who they share a skill type with. Transcended Bliss Foxy #'Fox Fire' (Active 1) Grants "Fox Fire" to all allied party members. Attacking enemies will grant and skill damage increase by 34%. received is decreased by (Who unclear). "Fox Fire" will be copied to attacked enemies, which increases received . (Who unclear). . Can only be released upon Bliss' death. 7 sec #'Ice Strom ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 6990% damage to an enemy. If the target is transmutated (probably only her foxes), enemy will receive and increase the transmutation duration by 9 seconds with 100% certainty and make the transmuation unable to be released (that part not sure). Transmutated enemis experience 80% decreased DEF. 5.5 sec #'Collection of Fox Fires ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Removes the buffs from the entire enemy party and inflicts 3786% damage. Enemies affected by "Fox Fire" receive double its damage. Stuns for 8 seconds. Collects/Consumes all "Fox Fire" from allies and enemies. This skill will hit all targets with "Fox Fire" with 100% Accuracity. 17.3 sec #''Gray Fox'' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, Bliss invokes Foxy (Read Notes). Transmutates enemies every 9 second into Foxes for 5 seconds, ignoring 50% of their immunity during the attempt. Foxes experience 35% decreased DEF. #''Cool Smile'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's INT by 10% and decreases entire enemy party's INT by 30%. Increases INT by 10% for each Transcended Boden in the party for self. Additionally, increases the of "Collection of Fox Fires". #''Fox's Weeping'' (MAX) Doubles the from "Fox Fire". Reduces Melee damage received by 30% for self. All from enemies affected by "Fox Fire" is accumulated/collected. Upon "Collection of Fox Fires" use, 50% of the accumulated/collected damage is added on top of the skill. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT for self. Notes: The fox does not interact with the battle at all, as he is unable to be attacked and does not attack himself. The 1st active skill really does not mention a receiver for the reduces physical damage debuff. Category:Tab